miroku's magic ride
by LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai
Summary: miroku ate something he wasn't suppose to and is now paying for it. if it don't make since don't worry it's not suppose to. Goa trance psychedelic old school and other psychedelic music helped me on this! this is my second story so please let me know what you think! any ideas you want me to add let me know and i'll add them in ok! please give it a chance please!


I don't own any of the characters just the plot! Miroku ate something he wasn't suppose to and is now paying for it! If it don't make since don't worry it's not suppose to! Goa trance psychedelic old school and other psychedelic music helped with this one! i also posted this on quotev if u wanna read it there too!

* * *

On a sunny beautiful day Miroku decided to go pick some mushrooms for lunch. So mushroom picking began.

He picked so many not knowing that the mushrooms he pick were the magic mushrooms. after he got a basket full he went back to the group.

Hey i got some mushrooms for my lunch Miroku says and Kagome says that will be great for your lunch Miroku. So Kagome and Sango chopped up the mushrooms so Miroku can put it in his bowl of stew.

Shippou and Kilahla were playing and chasing butterflies in a field full of flowers and some trees. Inuyasha came back with the meat then sat in a tree waiting for the food to get done.

Hey Kagome when is the gonna be ready i'm hungry Shippou says and Kagome says it's ready now so fill your bowls.

Miroku filled his bowl and put the mushrooms in his bowl(Miroku is the only one with mushrooms in his stew).

As they were eating Miroku started to feel funny(insert psychedelic music here). Things started to go into funny colors and started swirling.

Then all of a sudden bunnies started to come up to Miroku and started to ask him he would like to mate with them. Miroku told them no But they were bugging to mate with them.

While that is going on everybody was looking at him like he was nuts.

Because all of a sudden Miroku started running around and yelling. Then Inuyasha ask more like yelled what the hell is your problem Miroku?

Miroku yelled back oh my god the bunnies are fucking chasing me and they want to mate with me no get away get away you stupid bunnies!

For Miroku everything was multicolored and breathing(think LSD trip) the trees were saying hey baby do you wanna do it squeeze our ass it's firm and flowers were singing and dancing like the Smurfs,

Birds were burping out got milk, The sun was the color of rainbow,

The sky the color black and pink and orange, The food Miroku was eating was talking saying bite me eat me i make you feel good.

The tea he was drinking was yelling drink me drink me down i make you pee i'll make you pee until you bleed,

Puppies were pooping everywhere and saying hey boo let's get them picnic baskets, The kittens were yelling greet me beat me make me bleed kinky sex is what i need,

The sheep were saying all these squrares make a circle over and over , The cows were saying in a sing song voice i'm touching all the candy i'm your friend my balls itch,

The chickens were saying i work at blowjob cafe on blowing street in boner city, Squirrels were saying tided up tided down up aginst the wall be my rubber made baby and we can do it all,

The monkeys were yelling spank me spank me spank me now spank me until i can't sit down, Then Kouga showed up yelling i love pink and purple unicorns,

Naraku also showed up saying i love to eat dog shit tacos mmm they are so good they make your breath minty fresh and the bunnies well they were singing i had the time of my life and chasing him because they wanted to mate with him

Kagome says wow I'm not having any problems what about you? Everyone says nope not me.

wow Miroku I thought you would never turn down a chance to be with a female says Shippou. I'm not Miroku said it's just... oh my god Sango you are looking very lovely.

Then Miroku took of his clothes the started to hump a tree. He humped the tree calling out Sango's name and getting splinters where no man wants get splinters at.

Kagome was laughing really hard and Sango on the other hand was getting really embarrassed. I mean he IS humping a tree. After he was done with the tree Miroku started to get off the magic mushroom ride and asking what happened.

Kagome was laughing really hard and Sango was to embarrassed to talk Shippou didn't understand it all. so Inuyasha told him exactly what happened.

As for Miroku talk about embarrassing. Poor Miroku had to get the splinters out of his dick and balls. Looks like Miroku wont be using little Miroku anytime soon!

Poor Miroku had to have Keade take all the splinters out with tweezers one by one slowly and painfully and Keade was laughing at Miroku's story.

* * *

this is all i got so far i might add more to this later if i think of more to write. please let me know what you think ok. any ideas you want me to add to this story let me know and i'll try to add them in and i have posted this on quotev if u wanna read it there too! ok smilies and have a GREAT day!


End file.
